Untouchable
by InsanelyA.D.D
Summary: While Johnny is on vacation, he decides to stay in Tokyo, his constant homicidal tendancies drawing the attention of Conan. Will Conan be able to catch the elusive Johnny C.? Or will he be another in a long list of victims? COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

A/N: I noticed nobody had this crossover yet and so I NOW AMAZE you as I put the most epic Anime/Manga with the most epic Comic Book EVER! But anyways I OWN NOTHING! JCV owns Johnny, and Detective Conan/Case Closed is owned by Gosho Aoyama…I think, don't flame me I'm new to this!

P.S. I'll use their English names because I can't remember their original 

Ch 1: Intro.

Detective Richard Moore picked up the paper, and was scanning the head lines. He took a bite of his donut and nearly choked after what he had read; his newest client, a Miss Ariana Clements, had been murdered in an alley the night before. She had come in to say that she had the faintest feeling of being followed, and would like for him to investigate deeper then what the local police could offer.

The headline read that she was the newest in the string of murders that had been slowly consuming the city in a grip of fear, suspicion, and paranoia. No one knew who this psychotic mad-man was, but he seemed to pick the victims at random, and despite a plethora of finger prints, DNA, and even witness accounts, he has yet to be caught.

"Damn," Richard was furious to say the least. "That killer is going to be the death of me!"

'No kidding' Jimmy thought. 'At the rate he kills people and the rate the police are collecting solid leads, I'd have to say this guy will have the city wiped out in a matter of ten to twelve years.' His thoughts turned from mocking to actual curiosity. 'How does this guy do it?' He silently questioned, thinking deeply.

"Who ever this guy is," Moore started. "He is experienced, decapitating a woman in a way that wouldn't immediately kill her, and how he can't get caught no matter how hard the police try, he's practically untouchable! He must be the most self-controlled, calm, and ingenious men in the history of the world, if he doesn't arouse suspicion!"

/\^/\

"WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone's favorite maniac screamed. "_HOW COULD YOU HAVE NO CHERRY?_"

The man behind the counter soiled his pants at how the mad-man was reacting; he cowered into the corner "I'M SORRY!" He sniffed miserably, he was able to deduce that this man who when he had walked in calmly introduced himself as a 'Johnny C.', was the infamous killer who had been filling everyone's mind with terror for the past few months now. "You can have anything you want! Just don't kill me! I have a cat to look after!" more sniveling.

"Oh, well, okay." He said calmly looking over the freezy choices, again.

"R-really?" He asked in a joyous disbelief.

"NO! I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS!" He pounced over the counter, grabbing some nails, and a hammer out of seemingly the fabric of space and time. He nailed the man's ears to the wall behind him, then his wrists to the floor, causing a blood-curdling screech to emit from the man's throat. "You make too much noise" he said, "Let me fix that!" He brought the hammer down repeatedly on the man's fingers, using the sharper end of the hammer, no less. Satisfied he pulled out a knife and carved into the man's forehead 'CHERRY' then sliced into his legs, before slicing his throat. He stood up and admired his work…but it was missing something. He walked over to the freezy machine poured a cup of 'Grapey Goodness' walked back over to his latest 'master-piece' and dumped the thick purple goop on his head, before letting the cup drop. It fell in an off position on his head and gave him the look of a demented mutilated circus clown.

Johnny started laughing his insane laughter, as he left the store carrying a box of choco-pops.

/\^/\

'For once I agree with you Richard' Jimmy thought.

A/N: OH, NOES! It's short, aw well, I write shortish chapters but you can expect frequent updates… :D


	2. Just Like Any Other Day

A/N: YAY! I update frequently! Now REVIEW or I am going to eat your children! Or pets…I'm making this up as I go along, because my best ideas come spontaneously.

Ch 2: Just Like Any Other Day

Johnny was out walking as usual, not looking for victims, but a quiet place to relax and enjoy this sunny day. Conan was relaxing on his day off from school by playing soccer in the park with Anita, Amy, Mitch, and George (A/N: I love this game).

Conan was about to pull a hat trick when he was distracted by the tall, dark, _black wearing_, figure that casually passed him by. In result George kicked the ball out from in front of him and started to dribble it to the other end of the playing field, smashing it through the two trees that they were using as a make shift goal. That move ending the game, Conan ran over to Anita.

"Did you see him?" he asked.

"Who?" she questioned.

"That guy in black," he said turning his head to where the man is standing, "Do you know who he is?"

She saw who he was gesturing to; she brought her hand up to rub her temple, deep in thought. "No I don't believe I've met him before, but he looks like he might belong to the Organization."

"When he leaves I'm going to follow him," Conan informed her, "You do all you can to keep them out of it." He motioned to Amy, George, and Mitch.

Not so much later, the man got up and left, Conan couldn't let an opportunity like this just slip through his hands. He silently ran after him, grabbing his modified skate board and keeping a safe distance of about ten yards, he followed him on to the public side walk. Conan followed him for sometime, not really paying attention to where he was.

The man just seemed to be randomly wandering through out the city. _Maybe he knows your following him, and he's leading you into a trap!_ It was a little thought which, Conan quickly pushed to the back of his mind. Eventually the man walked onto the dying lawn of what looked to be a small, decrepit, one story house. Conan watched as the man pulled the spare key out from under a dead plant, unlocked the door, replaced the key and walked in.

Conan listened for a click to notify him that the door was locked. There was none, so Conan cautiously walked up to the front door. He cupped his hand on the door to listen for any resonance that might alert himself of the man's presence somewhere close to the door. Once again there was none.

He was reaching for the doorknob, when he heard a blood-curdling screech. He looked up at the door in horror, every time he heard a scream like that, it always meant one thing: _Murder._

He saw he signs on the doors; _knock on me you just try it_. On the lawn a sign that from the front said: _Keep off the loose soil_, scrawled on the back: _Don't you know it's impolite to walk on the dead?_ Conan read all these signs, and came to two conclusions; one, this guy was _really_ into scaring people, or; he was a crazy mass-murderer.

He swallowed his fears, and turned back to the door. He gradually reached up and turned the handle; he took a few steps inside and closed the door. There was barely any light coming in through the windows, which he could now tell were boarded-up. But even in the nearly consuming darkness, he could make out dark stains on the dirty floor.

He looked around for some slippers, and seeing that there weren't any, he continued to walk deeper into the center of the house with his shoes on. His foot hit something unseen on the floor; he picked up whatever it was to examine it better. He leaned closer to the object, running his finger against its outline, when a sudden stinging made him pull his hand away and scrutinized his palm.

It was cut, just a little bit, but Conan was able to piece together that what he held in his hand was knife. He dropped it immediately. _It could have been used in a murder!_ It was his first reaction to it, his second was to run, which he didn't. He _had_ to find out what was happening here, he walked towards what looked like a kitchen except the sink was filled with more knives, all bloody, as well as the odd saw, bat, and a few more unidentifiable blunt objects.

The smell was terrifying, it was rotted flesh. He was going to retch; he saw a door down the hall and trotted over to it as soundlessly as he could. He slid to the toilet, and threw-up into the bowl. He pulled his head out of the bowl, and glanced around the room. He noted a sink next to him, and to the far wall a bathtub.

He took notice of the fast approaching footsteps, and quickly hid under the sink, in the cupboard. It was the man from earlier, but this time he was carrying a large plastic tote full of something. Whatever it was was spilling over the sides of the container and splashing onto the floor.

The man grunted as he poured the disturbing mixture into the tub, he left. Conan peeked out into the bathroom to see what was in the tub better; he couldn't because there wasn't enough of it in the tub. The footsteps returned, and he pulled his head back under the sink, and watched as the man poured any even larger container into the tub. This time it was filled, he sighed and left. Conan peered through crack, and studied the tub, the man came back. He flicked on the lights and put some things in the sink above him and turned on the water.

In the light he could see what the soupy mixture in the tub was; _human remains!_ Conan gasped and quickly covered his mouth, hoping this killer didn't hear him. Thankfully the water was too loud and he was also humming Mozart's Symphony 40. He watched him clean the weapons for awhile, but soon dozed off.

Johnny continued to clean for an hour, still unaware to Conan's presence and was about to leave the bathroom, when the sound of a soft *_thunk!*_ greeted his ears, he snapped his attention back to the inside of the bathroom. Looking over every detail, he walked back into the room. Conan was holding his hands over his mouth in a futile effort to keep his breathing silent.

Suddenly the cupboard door whipped open and before Conan could react, he was knocked over the side of the head with the butt of one of Johnny's many knives. He passed out.

Johnny grumbled under his breath something along the lines of, "Little snoopy fuckers breaking in and messing with me!" he seized Conan by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the hall, down the extensive stairways, and into one of the lower levels of his basement/dungeon.

A/N: Tell me if I have something wrong, and remember to review, I allow anonymous reviews too! :D


	3. Missing and Lost

A/N: YAY! Yet another chapter finished! And since NO ONE IS REVIEWING…I am forced to assume that this fic is absolutely terrible, yet there is nothing wrong with it to my knowledge…to you is another story but…FOR GOD SAKES, REVIEW or you'll hear about some disturbing murders from the area I live in…

Ch 3: Missing and Lost

He looked up, he had just woken up with a massive hangover so his vision wasn't at its peak, but he swore, that she was crying. It was Rachael, she was still upset that little Conan had disappeared over a week ago. His friends were trying to find him, she was making posters, Richard had self-appointed himself as the lead investigator on his case.

There had been people disappearing and dying before, but _never_ had a child gone missing, this made the entire department more determined in catching the person who was casually running amuck in their city. They all knew Conan, they knew he was smart, but this killer was pretty appalling in the way he would torture all of his _innocent_ victims just before the brutal ending of their lives.

"Um, Rachael," Moore was being extra cautious when dealing with his particularly distressed daughter. "Are you Okay? I mean losing Conan is terrible, and all, but eventually we're going to have to plan out a memorial for the little run- I mean, kid but the faster you get over him the faster you can find something new to make you happy. HEY! I know! I'll get you a puppy!" He said in a desperate attempt to cheer up his grieving child.

"You don't get it!" she cried, looking up, "First I lose Jimmy, and now Conan! It's like all of my favorite people just love disappearing on me! Jimmy hasn't called for awhile either…maybe he…NO! I can't even consider them both being dead, their just lost somewhere!"

Moore looked away she was just starting to ramble, _again_. He returned to the files surrounding Conan's disappearance, and found what he was looking for; the statement that little girl gave him about the man that Conan ran after. She recounted him saying that he looked suspicious.

_It's like that kid to just go off and try to interfere in the affairs of others; his suspicions must have finally paid off. The only person who might be able to take this guy down and now he's dead, or worse. _He brushed away his immediate thoughts of what Conan could be going through, shuddering at some of those terrifying ideas. _This guy wouldn't do something like that, would he?_

/\^/\

Conan awoke; he had been left alone and infrequently fed by his captor. Nothing had been done to him as of yet but it was inevitable. Conan had seen terrible things from this man, who when he came to the first time, had identified himself as Johnny C. '…But you can call me 'Nny' for short.'

He was now scanning the room for the origins of the noise that had awoken him in the first place, then he saw the man approaching pulling a slightly familiar teenage girl in by the hair. She was screaming bloody murder, and when the psychopath strapped her up by her arms to the wall opposite of him, he was able to accurately place her face. She was a cheerleader from his grade, and if he remembered correctly, she was one of the most unpleasant people to be around. (I bet you JtHM fans can see what is about to happen a mile away)

"Why am I here?" she screamed, her mascara running with her tears, "I never did anything to you, you anorexic, goth, freak! Why would you do this me?"

"One, I am NOT anorexic, I'm this thin on my own," He had acid in his voice, "And Two, you did do something to me, I was walking by that little sushi place, you saw me and _I heard you!_ You said, 'Whoa, look at that one, I bet that little faggot is walking up the street to see his little boyfriend, wacky-ass mother fucker…' and then you started to _laugh at me!_"

Conan was shocked by the reason that she was brought here, of course it's rude to judge someone you didn't even know…but to _kill_ them for it? That was absolutely ridiculous!

"Um…no I didn't!" she was obviously lying but Johnny's face softened.

"Really? You didn't? Well, okay then…" He walked away, then sharply turned pulling a large knife out of his sleeve, and shot it at the woman, nailing her between the eyes. She looked up, and convulsed, coughing up some blood, and inevitably grew still. He began laughing, at her pain, at her death, at the very concept of just taking a life.

"Why do you do these things?" Conan said suddenly, "All of the people you have killed are innocent." He said to the man who had stopped his chortling, and was now focused on what Conan had said.

He thought for a few seconds, "You aren't really a kid, are you." It was a statement, not a question.

Conan was taken aback; no one had ever figured it out before. "H-how did you figure that out?" he stammered.

"You don't sound anything like a frightened eight-year-old that had just witnessed a cold-blooded murder," He said matter-o-factly, "I would know, my best friend and neighbor Squee-gee is eight, and every time he heard screaming coming from my house, he would freak out and want to run and hide, where as you sound completely immune to the affects violence can have on your little mind." He said smugly, crossing his thin arms across his chest. "I bet your name isn't even Conan, what is it then?"

"Um," Conan wasn't very convincing when he had to make up lies quick so he settled on telling this mad-man the truth, "Its J-jimmy." He said in trembling voice.

Then Johnny made a sick face, "I feel so sorry for you, having to have that name in particular." He said in a far-off voice that told Conan that he was remembering something.

"What's wrong with my name?" he asked in a slightly aggravated tone.

"I probably will be able to tell you, you aren't really a kid after all, but just remember, you asked." He paused, "Well one day, not too long after I died-" he saw the look of puzzlement on Jimmy's face, "Long story," he said simply, "But anyways, I heard a knock on my door. I get up to answer it, and on the other side is a creepy-looking teenager…he was a bit taller than me, and had freckles or something. When I asked him why he was here, he said that his name was Jimmy, but I could call him Mmy, or 'Darkness' for short. He then confessed to me that he was my biggest fan, and that he admired my work…"

"I don't see anything bad with this so far," Jimmy had interrupted.

"Oh, you will," He cleared his throat before continuing, "Then he said he had been following me for 'quite sometime now', and then he admitted to killing a few people in my honor. But that's not even the worst part," he became a little enraged, "Then he said that he was the on responsible for that rape that they had blamed on me! He started to relay all of the disgusting details to me, so I pinned him to the ground with a knife, ripped him open, and tore apart his insides with my favorite hooks. Then he has the nerve to say that he's _**'Just like me!'**_ so I smashed in his guts with a sledgehammer, and walked off."

"Well, I guess that's a pretty good reason to not like my name, but I am a detective, not a…" he paused showing obvious disgust, "A rapist." He finished.

"Hmm…so you're a detective?" he mused, "and I suppose that since you aren't technically a child, I _could kill you._"

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Comment and RATE IT! :P Yay, I rhyme. But seriously, R&R.


	4. Investigation Interogation

A/N: NOOOOOO! This took me so long to put out because my brain got stuck in the pile of fermented dog-shit that is writer's block! But I'm back now, because I am beginning to figure out how exactly to make a story with a beginning and an end, but nothing in the middle! Like a huge-ass fucking sandwich with it's delicious guts missing! HORROR! But now I present the ooey-gooey FILLING!

Ch 4: Investigation | | Interrogation

Inspector Joseph Meguire was patiently looking at the paperwork in his office a promising new lead surely must be contained in the boxes. Apparently, the same type of murders happened in a far away city, in another country, in Brazil! According to the basic information he had skimmed through, there was only one person who had met this lunatic and lived. Her name was Devi D. and she went out on one date with him, before he pulled some knives, she kicked his ass, and the murders continued regularly for about two months then abruptly came to a halt, one week later, they started up in Tokyo.

It all fit together so neatly, he had never been caught, killed with no prejudice and for no apparent reason; even though he always left so much evidence nothing ever came up, as in 'No Matches Found', or 'Error: Results Tampered', even false results, and rolling black outs would plague the investigation just as something promising were about to turn up. Now the paper work had arrived and nothing seemed wrong with it.

Picking up a random paper from one of the two immense crates, he looked it over from all angles as if to make sure it wouldn't spontaneously combust in his hands. He examined what was on the paper, it was a witness statement made by that Devi girl.

…_I was looking through the house for him, calling his name, and then I walked into what sort of looked like a bedroom, except there wasn't a bed…because he didn't sleep. I opened the door and stepped into the room, when I walked towards him the door behind me closed and locked like in some bad horror movie. He spun around and pointed knives at me, I turned to the door, and tried to open it up, but it wouldn't move. So I swished around, and kicked him in the face and beat him up until he was nearly dead, then I ran like a bat out of hell away from there as fast as I could…_

It almost was pointless until he read it; the last paragraph. Until then he thought it would never come; a name.

…_Johnny C.…_

It was a rush as he quickly ran up to his subordinate, Harry Wilder, with a huge grin on his face. He wanted to hug him with all of the joyful feelings that were had trapped inside of him, screaming to get out. "We got him!" he said, "We got the son-of-a-bitch that took Conan, his name, _we got it!_" He was elated, to say the least. Harry on the other hand thought his boss had finally lost it. He thought that after his awkward little dance of excitement, he would chop everyone into bits and eat them.

"That's great news, sir!" he said masterfully hiding the creepy feeling he was currently experiencing. "I'll get someone to look up his name in the information database as soon as possible!" he was about to turn, when he realized he didn't have the name, awkwardly looking back he continued, "_What _is his name, exactly?"

"Johnny C., bring in all John's, Johnny's, and Johnathan's with a last initial that starts with a C." Harry hesitated, "Didn't you hear me? I said move it!"

"Yes, sir, right away!" he shouted stumbling as he fled.

The Inspector turned back to the pile of information set out before him, with a sigh, he resigned to look threw it all to find anymore information worth while.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/\^/\*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was pacing as he had been for a while, Jimmy had revealed to him why he had to break in. Johnny being the one for conspiracy theories had believed him, and now, as he began to make a hole in the floor with all of his pacing, he was formulating a plan to get rid of this terrible organization. (A/N: CURSE YOU SPONTANEOUS IDEAS! Now this story will take forever to finish!)

He stopped suddenly and left the room. A few minutes later he came back with a mat, he dropped on the floor then fell down face-first on to the rough fabric. He began to sleep.

Jimmy looked about the room, examining it for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was relatively large; cement walls, ceilings, and floor, everywhere there were corpses laying about in hurried disarray, leaking organs, and blood and after-death fluids of various kinds. The walls were also smattered with blood and decomposing flesh. Some of the bodies resembled mummies, others like skeletons, and some like the zombies of a horror movie he had seen once then there were the ones who had yet to join the ranks of the deceased.

They were the ones Johnny was saving for later to have some-what did he say again?-'intense fun' with? He had only seen one person suffer this kind of 'fun'; he was currently suffering from the zombie state of decomposition, his ears nailed to the ceiling, holes ripped into his feet, which at one point Johnny had used as a cup holder, neglecting the fact he had left a cup in one of his mold and maggot encrusted feet. Johnny had also chopped off his hands and jammed them threw his weird ear piercings-some odd plastic loops making an extremely large and painful-looking hole in his earlobe. He also had his eye-brows pierced, which Johnny had hooked up to some jumper cables and then turned on the power generator cause his face to become thoroughly singed. When asked why he did it, Johnny replied 'Because he tripped me down some stairs then jumped on my back, then he insulted my hair!'

Suddenly Johnny jumped up and promptly left the room. Yelling something about Senor Salsa Chips…

A/N: I hope you didn't hate this chapter, it took forever to put out and it was really short because my Grandma Sandy died on Monday, all she wanted was a corndog! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER GOD? WHY? YOU SHOULD KILL OBESE PEOPLE WHO WANT CORNDOGS! NOT 53 YEAR OLD GRANDMOTHERS!


	5. Double Capture

A/N: Back to work! Oh, yeah, sorry it took so long my mom grounded me, I found out my grandpa has cancer, in short my life is turning to shit. This chapter shall be VERY long…I hope…

Ch 5: Double Capture

Johnny was walking down the street, carrying a bag of Senior Salsa Chips, and hoping his luck for finding super ass-holes would pay off. As his waste-lock luck would have it, he walked down the alley-way where Gin and Vodka just happened to be there collecting payments from a random civilian, possibly for _disposing_ of one their problems.

In his coat sleeve was a pipe which fell out of the sleeve and into his hand. He held it behind his back. Gin saw him out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to get a better view, Johnny had successfully hidden himself in a trash can. After an appropriate waiting time of one minute Johnny had snaked out of the trash bin, snuck up behind Gin and smashed him over the head with a pipe. Vodka looked with shock at Nny, now smiling manically with a bloodied pipe in hand, Gin incapacitated at his feet. Next thing Vodka knew, a pipe had smashed him in the side of the face.

Johnny returned to the room Jimmy was now sleeping in, and hooked up Gin and Vodka across from him. Vodka had awoken first, confused at the sudden change in surroundings, staring at the man before him who was happily noming on his spicy tortilla chips.

"Where am I?" his voice commanded response from Johnny, who took his time chewing on the crunchy chips.

"Oh, here?" He asked in a chilling voice, earning a slightly frightened nod from Vodka, "How unoriginal, but if you must know, this is the seventh level of Hell on Earth. Here you shall be subject to obscene amounts of torture; I've been doing this for years, so there is little to no chance that you will die! Isn't that nice?" He was absent-mindedly smiling and nodding slow, as if Johnny was solemnly agreeing with his own statement. He abruptly stopped shaking his head clearing his mind from the trance-like state it was bound in. "Unless," he started, "you tell me the location of your evil company's little hide-out."

"Why should I tell you, Twig?" he said, and then began to laugh at his own remark.

At that moment Johnny pulled out a small lighter. "I know this doesn't look like much, But this little lighter actually helped me solidify the theory of Spontaneous Human Combustion." With a wicked smile he opened the lighter, and clicked the button. With a small whirring noise small black flames popped out of the top.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that that little thing is responsible for the deaths of ten people?" (A/N: I'm guesstimating right now)

Johnny, with eyes squinted and an irritated look on his face stood entirely stiff. Then faster then the strike of a cobra he had whipped his arm up and held the flames against the clothes of one of the nearest unfortunate victims. They let out a shriek of pain as the flames swallowed one of their legs, immediately turning it to ash on the floor. Soon the entire person was engulfed by this black fire that seemed to have no smoke and worked faster than a bullet to the brain. Seconds later the screams had stopped as the last of the human ash drifted to the floor.

Johnny held the lighter close the man's own jacket until "NO, NO! I'll tell you just don't kill me!" Johnny quickly retracted the lighter.

"Good," Johnny said his words pure venom. "Now tell me where it is?" he sputtered out the address. "Nicely done." he said almost cheerful sounding. Then he withdrew a large knife, and salad tongs. He used the tongs to pull out the man's tongue and the knife to chop it off. Then with an axe that had been hanging on the wall a few seconds previous he chopped off his leg.

Just before he died from exsanguination Johnny leaned over and said to him; "And that's for putting the rights of an individual before the rights of the group you were once loyal to…no mater how unworthy the rest of them are." As he was taking his leave Gin woke up dazed he turned his head to see the terrified and dead face of his ex-partner in crime. He was shocked to say the most, irritated to say the least. Just to fuck with him Johnny picked up the severed tongue of Vodka and shoved it in Gin's mouth before stapling his lips shut.

Johnny left the room giggling because of the frustrated screams of Gin. Before left the house he snatched one of the backpacks he had taken from that group of college kids he had killed last week-dressed up as scream no less-contained in each bag was a bomb big enough to blow up one city block. The address that Vodka had given him was that of a warehouse in the industrial area of the city.

/\^/\Back with Meguire/\^/\

Meguire had attained the list he required in order to take down our 'hero'; a list of all the people who had moved to Tokyo in the two-week time-span that there had been no killings in Johnny's hometown and before they started in Tokyo. There was only one 'Johnny C.' on that list, and in it he had put his address. Meguire and a special task force went out to the said address, when they arrived Meguire had noted in anguish that the car wasn't there.

But he continued on the current plan that was raiding the house and rescuing any survivors. They busted down the door stormed in, careful not to tamper with the scene as the crime scene photographers took pictures, and a few of the others gathered every weapons in bucket loads. They found the bombs, the bathtub full of remains, the kitchen sink over-flowing with the over used tools of trade for someone of Johnny's status. They began their descent down the first flight of stairs leading to an immense hallway. Meguire feared this would happen; he split everyone into groups of four-one photographer, one evidence gatherer, one task force member and one trained medical person-giving the task force member of the group a piece of chalk, and telling them to go until they reached a dead end, or survivor and doubling back to receive further orders, all the while drawing line so they don't get lost. It would be ten hours before most had returned-most because some fell into traps along the way; dying 9 times out of 10-but they had found Conan! They said that due to some starvation and dehydration he had been in a comatose state for almost a day now, and that if they had got to them any later he could have developed brain damage and more then likely died.

When he arrived at the hospital he had awoken for a minute asking weakly where someone by the name of Nny was, saying he had been gone for so long now, before passing back out. Where Was Johnny?

A/N: WOO! An actual cliff hanger! I feel special… hope it was worth the wait, and sorry once again.


	6. Escape

A/N: I am now sneaking on the computer to write these stories, and that is really difficult because the computer is in my mom's room…T_T. But I will try my best to finish this chapter…

Ch 6: Escape

He was in a small room, hand-cuffed to an old fashioned radiator-oh the cliché-ness of it all-that group had managed to get ten elephant tranquilizers in him. Just long enough for them to strip him down to his undies (Enter unwanted mental scarring here) and throw him in this room. Johnny wished he had his pants, he felt like an animal, barely clothed, stuck in a cage. Suddenly the door began to open. Being in the condition he was in, he silently slid his hand-cuffs to the other side of the radiator and ducked behind it just in time. There were two large people entering the room, one seemed nervous, and the other annoyed. Johnny knew studying the final heart beats of his victims would come in handy.

"Where'd he go?" said the annoyed one.

"How would I know?" the nervous one said back, his voice trembling with fear. Johnny smirked, the annoyed one was getting nervous too. Time for fun.

He reached up into his wild mass of hair and pulled out the skeleton key that he always kept just in case; paranoia can pay off as well. In just a few seconds the cuffs had slid off his nimble fingers, he was careful to place the metal shackles on the ground so they made no noise. He peeked over the radiator to see the goons weren't facing him, and without warning he jumped over the barrier and landed on one of their backs, causing him to shriek in terror.

Johnny reached up and ripped an old rusty pipe out of the ceiling; pulling furiously down he couldn't stop it from impaling the man's face, which immediately knocked him out. Not knowing what to do next, Johnny smashed the pipe to bits in the face of the other man then made a run for it, he tried to remember where he was when he had passed out. Soon the surroundings became increasingly familiar until he found the exact spot where he had passed out, from there he knew the way out, and he was headed towards it when he realized something extremely important, he was almost entirely naked.

With a sigh he resigned himself on top of a box, head in hands he looked down at the box he was sitting on, formulating a plan, when he noticed the label read 'XS Male Clothing, Color: Black/Dark Blue'. He almost let out a howl of joy when he read that. They had put his clothing in that box! Halleluiah! (Johnny said Halleluiah…I now fear for my life and yours, dear readers.) After returning his clothing and Bomb to their rightful places, the clothing to him and the bomb to the wall, activated now the bomb was ticking, Johnny checked the time on the clock and realized that it would detonate in less then three minutes.

To say the least Johnny ran as fast away as he could…like his ass was on fire, because if he didn't run any faster it really would be. He was almost half a block away when it blew up…it wasn't good. First the explosion blew him into the air, and with all the weaponry that was in the warehouse made the explosion ten times worse then Nny had originally estimated, shrapnel nearly sliced him to ribbons, a brick hit him in the head, knocking him out…just before he fell in to the water.

/\^/\ONE WEEK LATER/\^/\

Alexis Herrick was fishing when she had found a man out drowning out at sea, she had received some awards and words of praise, but the only thing she cared about was that the person she rescued came out of his coma. According to the doctors he had been caught in the path of the explosion that had gone off in the warehouses and blown him off into the water, but not before being knocked unconscious by some flying debris. No one had come to claim him.

Right now she sat next to this person, that she didn't even know the name of, watching the news and hoping for his condition to improve. Just two days ago they had found the hiding place and discovered the name of the man who had been murdering all of those people; Johnny C. They had only been able to save one of his prisoners, a young boy that had been missing for nearly a month and a half. Right now the boy was in the same hospital.

/\^/\MEANWHILE…/\^/\

Conan had woken up and was currently walking around the hospital, getting some much needed exercise. He was looking in at some of the other patients every now and then, when he saw something that made him stop almost dead in his tracks, a mix of joy and terror, overcoming him. There in room 777 was Johnny C., better known by his nick-name Nny, lying in bed. Conan entered the room, and Alexis noticed this.

"Why hello there little boy." She greeted him warmly, Conan smiled ay her. He walked up to the bed where Nny lay comatose.

"Has anyone touched him since yesterday?" he asked the woman, she was surprised by the question, but quickly shook her head no. Conan nodded approvingly, and climbed on a chair near the bed. Cautiously he poked him in the temple, no reaction. Just as he was about to leave his wrist was snatched up and he was being held a good five feet above ground. He turned his head to see a considerably pissed Johnny looking at him with blood shot eyes. A look of recognition crossed Nny's face and he set Conan on the bed. Alexis was knocked out the second Johnny rose from his sleep.

"Hey, Jimmy!" he said happily, he gathered his surroundings. "How long have I been out?" he asked truly concerned.

"Well, I was without food or water for around five days, and they found me two days ago, so I'd have to say at least a week."

Johnny's eyes widened in horror. "DAMN! Now I'll have to stay up for a year straight to make up for this much sleep!" as Nny was spazing out Conan saw that Alexis had woken up and was back to watching the news, mortified. On the screen was a police sketch of Johnny that the police had released (they had obtained it from the boxes of evidence they had received from Johnny's hometown in Brazil).

"Uh, Nny," Conan said tugging on Johnny's gown (A/N: picture that, oh that's scary). Johnny stopped and saw the television screen. In a flash he scooped up Conan and jumped out the window…which was on the 7th floor.

A/N: Sorry once more it took so long, but one or two more chapters and on to my next bad-ass JtHM story, featuring Creature Feature and Cirque Du Freak.


	7. Falling

A/N: I have returned! I am no longer grounded so this story will be finished faster then previously assumed. Last chapter starts NOW!

Ch 7: Falling

He looked down, he knew he wasn't on ground level but he also knew something else _he can't die._ He spun around so he was now facing the ground to his left was the building, and a rain gutter. He held Conan tighter as his claw-like unclipped finger-nails dug into the metal, cutting up his fingers, stopping their descent at the second floor.

Sirens were heard below, and Johnny managed to see some cop cars pull in to the parking lot, along with a few S.W.A.T. trucks. Thinking quickly he jumped into the nearest window, it was unoccupied at the moment. He looked around for something to cover his badly bleeding hand so he wouldn't stick out. On a table there was some gauze, and bactine, he quickly wrapped his hand up after disinfecting it.

"Okay Jimmy, I don't want to drag you into this so stay out of the way as I run like all those little flying heaven bunnies and evil fucking Chihuahuas in the world are chasing me."

"Um, ookay," he said entirely confused.

Johnny walked into the hallway just then…big mistake. "THERE HE IS! HE'LL KILL US AAAAAAALLLLLL!" shouted one of the officers, "Get him!" (Enter IZ reference here).

Nny quickly turned and ran the opposite direction; he turned to the right and saw a window at the end of the hall. Crossing his arms in front of his face Johnny jumped out of the window, shattering it as he fell onto a truck below. As soon as he hit the roof the truck began to drive away, and before the police could look out the window and see Johnny riding the top he climbed in a window and threw the now decapitated man into the trash on the side of the road.

Conan would never see Johnny again.

/\^/\ TWO WEEKS LATER/\^/\

Conan was out playing with his friends on the playground like usual; he had been released from the hospital a week ago. He was playing soccer and as he was going to score a goal he saw a dark figure out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to get a better look he saw nothing. By the time he refocused on the game Mitch had taken the ball back to the other goal and scored winning the game.

Recess was almost over anyway, so Conan went over to where he saw the shadow, and looked around. Within a minute he had found something, it looked like a laser pen, with an envelope and a note attached to it, it read;

_Hey, Conan! That pen is really a laser beam of evil doom, stole it from those bad guys, and while I was in those bad guys's evil lair I found this envelope thingy and it had the name of that poison drug doohickey you were talking about on it so I thought it would help you! Sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner, had to go back to the hospital to get it._

_Johnny C._

_P.S. Sorry I think a little of it got burned up, but your little scientist friend can work on it!_

Conan looked down at the envelope, it was labeled APTX 4869, and like Johnny had said it was burned a bit, but soon he might be able to get back to normal…all thanks to Johnny.

**THE END!**

Now I want to thank all those who reviewed as I feature them below!

**bloody raptor- **thanks for being such a loyal reviewer and keep up the good work on jurny.

**Tentei neechan- **thank you for your anonymous review, they fill me with joy.

**Micah The Homicidal Maniac- **thank you SOOO much for reviewing, and I love that you changed your profile picture to that one I made for you.

**Ley the Demonic Maniac- **thank you for your review, and yes, BAGELS!

**Question Sleep –Nakita- **thanks for being such a nice reviewer, here is your reward, being mentioned! YAAAY!

And now be sure to look for my next story coming soon! When it comes out you'll be able to find it in the Jhonen Vasquez crossover section crossed with Cirque Du Freak, and my favorite band will be featured in it as well. This chapter came out in one day, mostly because I got out of school yesterday! WHOO HOO! So the first chapter for my next story may come out today or tomorrow. Now rejoice as I finish the story!


End file.
